Fandom War
Narrator: A war. A war has been initiated. Golfpecks: horn on belly button I declare crack war on SBFW! Rocky Lobster: War? For what reason? Golfpecks: For Dan’s cock request you dumbass. And let’s just say I made a few friends along the way. moves aside to reveal Bigfoot, Red, Squiddleward and cheeseroxtheworld, SB456, etc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEPyFeB8TIE music plays Golf: smuggly Red: I have been disrespected for far too wrong! Rocky Lobster: SBFW line the fuck up! Jasbre: Who the hell made you commander? I thought I was commander. Jasbre, AFallenPower, Matchy, Cicity, Vanessa, SBCA, etc arrive on retarded horses Rocky Lobster: ATTACKKKKK! killed by red’s arrow, falling down instantly with blood surrounding his lobster-head clashes with golf’s army, golf swiping power’s head off, squiddleward using the ESB manual of style as a weapon Bigfoot: BLEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH screech earrapes everyone and matchy loses hearing, vannessa’s hearing aid falls off spawns robots from robot and monster at daniellewiki Daniellewiki: Hi Daniellewiki: Hi Daniellewiki: Hi Daniellewiki: Hi Daniellewiki: Hi Daniellewiki: shit bots chuck spawn throw her into oblivian Chuck: that’s one for the underrated show SpongeBot: Why the hell are you enslaving bots? Chuck: lel Vanessa: Oh hai polar Polar: Hai Vanessa: … Polar: …. uses his blocking power and despawns cheeseroxtheworld from the world walks behind SBCA and strangles him with his epic hair eats a cliff and turns into Jasbro and throws Bigfoot across the landscape Purple: ���������� mystical power causes everyone to laugh for no reason for 10 seconds on both sides uses his demotion sword and slices bigfoot in half… however bigfoot dissolves and golf can be seen holding a remote control sock Dan: So YOU were bigfoot. I’ve known it all this time. Golf: That was my dick sock you uhh idiot blushes. Now prepare to get your ass beat! launches Sean M out of his ass Sean M goes right after matchy and sadly gets globalled SpongeBot: Fine, fine I’ll change my vote on your block request golf. TO EXTREME STRONG SHARP SUPPORT. YOU INTERRUPT MY SEARCH FOR NICK TURKEY. PREPARE FOR MY BOT THOT ATTACK. launches several sex robots causing golf to become distracted giving dan the time he needs. Dan lunges at golf and stabs him through the back, causing golfballs to roll out Golf: I’m…. reporting…. You…. for…. Disrespeckt a shit Dan: Dabs then turns into a blue bunny and bites dan giving him rabies turns into a retarded blue bunny Red: Take taht you wacist turns into cookie Cookie: My crush on Loud and Rocky and Squiddle has ended, I need someone else to love and attack. spots Sean M eyes turn into hearts walk into the the sunlight together reincarnates as LitMatch golf defeated, all his supporters wander back to ESB to enforce their shit policies lel Rocky’s body starts twitching furiously. Almost like he was fapping while he was in hell, but Satan would not allow such a pleasure. Suddenly Rocky turns into Scooby Doo Rocky: Scopey’s back turn red Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Transcripts Category:Spin-Off Kings Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes written by Rocky Lobster Category:Articles Approved by AFallenPower